pulsions
by Akasui15
Summary: tout mégalomane a des pulsions et des envies, tout mégalomane a aussi quelqu'un sur qui assouvir ces envies. Kira est un shinigami qui en sert un autre, lui-même servant le futur maitre du monde...


Titre : pulsions

Résumé : tout mégalomane a des pulsions et des envies, tout mégalomane a aussi quelqu'un sur qui assouvir ces envies. Kira est un shinigami qui en sert un autre, lui-même servant le futur maitre du monde.

Personnages: Aizen/Gin; Aizen/Kira; Gin/Kira.

Les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Tie Kubo.

Je dus porter Kira dans sa chambre et pratiquer le Kido sur lui, tant les plaies étaient profondes. Jamais je n'aurais osé proférer de telles blessures sur lui, sa vie et son corps étant beaucoup trop précieux, et la, sa survie ne tenait plus qu'a un fil. Aizen-sama s'était surpassé.

Je regardais Kira, qui gémissait de douleur. Il me paraissait si petit, innocent, je retins un geste, ayant du mal à me contrôler. Comment résister a cette faiblesse ? À cette ouverture, a l'envie de tuer, de blesser, par pur plaisir ? Je contrôlais avec difficulté mes tremblement d'excitation, conscient que si je me laissai aller, Kira ne s'en remettrai pas. Ma conscience m'interpella :

allez, juste un petit peu...

Non, je le tuerai, j'en aurai encore besoin après, difficile de trouver mieux que lui dans ce domaine, et Aizen-sama en a besoin pour ses plans.

Rooh, juste une petite coupure, une morsure, juste un tout petit peu de sang...

La ferme !

Combattant le feu intérieur qui me brulait la poitrine, je l'emportais cette fois-ci sur mes pulsions mais cette retenue m'infligea une migraine épouvantable durant le reste de la soirée. Je quittais le chevet de mon vice-capitaine et partis me coucher, regagnant mes quartiers en titubant.

Plus tard dans la nuit, un mouvement et un poids sur le lit me réveillèrent. Me retournant pour voir mon visiteur, je sentis une main me saisir les poignets et une force que je reconnu aussitôt comme la sienne me plaqua sur mon lit. Je regardais Aizen-sama et lu le désir dans ses yeux, tandis que sa main courait le long de mon torse, cherchant l'ouverture de mon kimono. Il m'embrassa, ses lèvres caressant les miennes et forçant l'entrée tandis que l'excitation me gagnait. Sa main descendit plus bas, dénouant ma ceinture et faisant glisser mon hakama a mes chevilles. Au moment où je me sentis sombrer, une pensée m'interpella et je repoussais tant bien que mal mon capitaine, tentant de me relever sur les coudes.

ca… capitaine… attendez… stop ! finis-je par crier, tant il se faisait pressant. A propos de Kira… il ne faut pas allez si loin avec lui, il ne faudrait pas le tuer trop vite…

ah oui, Kira, réfléchi t-il, interrompant momentanément ses caresses, bien, je verrai si je peux retenir mes envies de sang frais la prochaine fois, bien que je suis sur que, attaché comme tu l'es a lui, tu l'ai parfaitement soigné. Et a condition que tu me satisfasses pleinement cette nuit, ajouta-t-il avant de reprendre là ou il en était avec mon hakama et de parcourir mon torse de sa bouche, léchant et mordillant un téton, puis sa main trouva ce qu'elle cherchait et il se consacra a sa tache durant le reste de la nuit.

Je me réveillais le matin, couvert de bleus en tout genre, de coupures et autres plaies plus ou moins profondes. La place a coté de moi dans le lit était vide et ses draps étaient froids, il était donc parti depuis un bout de temps. Je me levais, pris ma douche puis passais voir comment allait Kira avant de prendre la direction de mon bureau. (Je ne m'avouais pas avoir surtout l'intention de vérifier si je pouvais l'utilisais dans un jour ou deux.) Sur le lit vide que je découvris se trouvais un petit mot, écrit de la fine écriture d'Aizen-sama :

Gin, je sais que tu passeras par là ce matin, mais j'avais bien l'intention de m'amuser un peu avec ton vice-capitaine, que tu as si bien dorloté hier soir, soit dit en passant, avant de te le rendre, patience donc.

Aizen S.

Bouillonnant de rage, je courus dans ses quartiers, ayant bien l'intention de stopper le massacre de mon subordonné préféré et de l'enlever des mains de mon acolyte. Ouvrant a la volée la porte coulissant de sa chambre, je pillais net devant le tableau s'offrant a moi. Des mares de sang jonchaient le sol et Kira était étendu par terre, aux pieds d'Aizen-sama et gémissait faiblement, le plaisir s'atténuant pour laisser place petit à petit à la douleur.

Aizen-sama, du sang plein les mains, le visage et le torse, se retourna et me sourit. Cette fois-ci, mes pulsions l'emportèrent et je refermais la porte coulissante, ne réfléchissant plus et complètement étourdi par le sang, avant d'avancer et de me laisser tomber a genoux près d'Aizen-sama. Celui-ci repris au début notre entrevue de cette, ayant l'intention de continuer bien plus loin cette fois-ci.

Ma toute première fic yaoi, alors soyez indulgentes svp ^^


End file.
